


Dress

by Cinnas_muse



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Together, Hung otabek altin, M/M, Otabek Altin Has a Big Dick, Otabek gives Yuri his dick for his birthday, Top Otabek Altin, Yuri seduces Otabek, Yuri wearing a dress, happy birthday yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnas_muse/pseuds/Cinnas_muse
Summary: Based on 'Dress' by Taylor Swift, written for Yuri's Birthday, March 1st 2019.Say my name and everything just stopsI don’t want you like a best friendOnly bought this dress so you could take it offIt's Yuri's 18th Birthday and he decides now is the time to try to seduce his Best Friend.





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for our lovely Yuri's Birthday. Just a quick little one shot. I should be working on the next chapter for 'What Happens outside of Almaty' but instead I wrote this. haha
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Yuri stared down at the clothes spread out on his bed, taking a deep breath as he tried to convince himself to get dressed. He had felt confident when he bought it with Mila last week. But all that confidence had drained when he thought about actually putting the garment onto his body and walking out to show off to a certain Kazakh figure skater. 

 

Otabek had called Yuri a month earlier letting him know that he had bought plane tickets to come up for Yuri’s 18th birthday. He had promised to take Yuri out to a club, every chance they had had before then only being when Otabek was DJing himself. He knew how much Yuri loved to dance. 

 

Yuri ran his fingers over the black lace of the garment, biting his lip as he thought about Otabek sitting out in his tiny living room, waiting. They had been best friends for years now. Otabek was the most important person in Yuri’s life after his dedushka. Could he really push them over this last step? 

 

Yuri wasn’t an idiot. He could tell that Otabek was attracted to him. The way Otabek’s eyes would drift to Yuri’s ass when he was wearing his tight costumes, the way Otabek would glance at Yuri’s lips when they were standing close. But, he had never taken the leap. Yuri knew it was probably his fault, it’s not like he had much time to flirt.  No, his focus would always be on skating first. But, that doesn’t mean he didn’t have feelings for the older man. Nor did it mean that he didn’t want to be with Otabek like  _ that. _ In fact, it’s all Yuri could think about since Otabek had told him he was coming to visit. 

 

He had confided those feelings to Mila, just needing to talk to  _ someone _ about it. His usual confidant being off limits for obvious reasons. That had lead to this, the shopping trip and clothes that Yuri was now trying to hype himself up to putting on. 

 

“Show him what you’ve got Yuri, seduce him. He’s already got the hots for you, just convince him to take the initiative.” Mila had said with a smirk as she had held the garment up for Yuri’s inspection, “You wear something like this? I promise he’s not going to be thinking platonic thoughts.” 

 

Yuri sighed as he picked up the pool of black fabric. He pulled down the zipper in the back, grateful that Mila had taught him how to zip it up on his own as he smoothed the black fabric over his legs. Damn it was tight. He turned to look at his body in the mirror in the corner of his room and felt his confidence coming back. His body looked hot. 

 

The black lace dress clung to every angle of his body, but especially to his ass. The sheer panel around his waist accented how small it was, giving the illusion of his hips being slightly more curved. The high platform boots that Mila had shoved into his arms made his legs look like they went on forever. He hadn’t quite hit his inevitable growth spurt yet, still sitting a few inches shorter than Otabek. But, in these Yuri knew he would have a few on the older man. 

 

Yuri took a deep breath, adjusting the dress one last time in the mirror, pushing a strand of hair behind his ear before he turned towards the door. He grabbed the small black bag that Mila had loaned him, sliding the thin strap over his shoulder. He paused at the door, taking another steadying breath before he opened the door and walked out. 

 

His shoes clunked against the wooden flooring as we walked down the short hallway towards the living area. Yuri knew that his couch faced away from the hallway, something that slightly excited him as he knew Otabek would hear him before he saw him. 

 

“You ready to go, Yura?” Otabek said as he walked into the room, the Kazakh standing up and turning towards Yuri. The abrupt change in his facial expression made all of it worth it. Yuri could see how his eyes hungrily moved up Yuri’s legs, roved over his body, until his brown eyes fixed to Yuri’s. Yuri could feel the tangible lust in that gaze. 

 

“You like?” Yuri asked slightly teasingly, taking a few steps closer, noting that he could see the top of Otabek’s head for once. 

 

“Wow, Yuri. Just, wow.” Otabek said in slight amazement as his eyes moved over Yuri’s body again. Yuri watched as his hand moved towards Yuri, pausing when it was a few inches away from him. 

 

“Are we going? Or do you just want to stare at me some more?” Yuri asked smirking, chuckling to himself when Otabek’s head whipped up. 

 

“Right. Ah. Lets go.” Otabek said walking over to the door and holding it open for Yuri, ever the gentleman. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Yuri felt the beat of the bass in his chest like his heart beat as they entered the club. It was crowded, enough that Yuri wasn’t surprised when he felt Otabek link his fingers with Yuri’s. He let himself be pulled over to the long bar, accepting a shot glass from Otabek when it was offered to him. 

 

“Happy Birthday.” Otabek said clinking their shots together before they each downed them. 

 

The vodka burned Yuri’s throat, but wasn’t entirely unpleasant. Otabek leaned up on his toes to whisper into Yuri’s ear. 

 

“Want another? Or should we dance?” Otabek asked nodding his head towards the floor filled with grinding bodies. 

 

“Dance.” Yuri said smiling. He didn’t want to be drunk for this, he wanted to remember every minute. Something he wouldn’t be sure would happen if they had a few more shots. 

 

He grabbed Otabek’s hand again, pulling him out onto the floor, finding a small section of space. Yuri smirked at Otabek as he began to roll his hips to the music, he turned away from the brunet and placed Otabek’s hand on his waist as he leaned back into Otabek’s space. 

 

Yuri is pretty sure he hears Otabek swear in Kazakh under his breath as his hand tightens, feeling hot through the holes in the lace of Yuri’s dress. Yuri grinds his hips back against Otabek, pleased when Otabek’s other hand came up to rest on his hip. Yuri lets his head lean back onto Otabek’s shoulder, their hips moving together, a few inches apart. 

 

He feels himself getting lost into the grind of the music, enjoying how close he is to Otabek. Yuri thinks they couldn’t be closer until he feels Otabek pull Yuri’s hips more firmly against his own. Yuri lets out a small satisfied sigh when he feels a bulge rubbing against as his ass. Neither of them says a thing about it, just continuing to grind against each other. Yuri feels like there is a current of electricity running through his veins, but he doesn’t dare make a move, he wants Otabek to take control. But he doesn’t. Yuri feels a bit of disappointment at that, but just lets himself get lost in the proximity of Otabek and the thrum of the music. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

They got back to Yuri’s apartment well after 2 AM, Yuri could feel how sweaty his hair was, and he groaned as he pulled off his boots, letting them drop by the front door. He lets out a surprised squeal when Otabek manhandles him back against the wall. 

 

“Fuck, Yura. Please tell me you’re sober.” Otabek’s voice sounds wrecked, Yuri looking up into his warm brown eyes. 

 

“Yeah, I only had that one shot.” Yuri says confused. 

 

“Good.” Is all the warning Yuri gets before Otabek’s lips are pressing against his own. 

 

It starts as just a simple press of lips, Otabek’s feeling plush against Yuri’s own. Otabek pulls back for a split second before his lips connect with Yuri’s again, his tongue running over the seam of Yuri’s lips. Yuri opens his mouth in response and moans as Otabek’s tongue twines against his own. He lets his hands move up over Otabek’s shoulders, one settling at the short hairs on the back of Otabek’s head. Otabek’s hands wind their way around Yuri’s waist, gripping tightly. Otabek’s lips are red and slightly swollen when he pulls back, his eyes looking into Yuri’s questioningly. 

 

“Is this..ok?” He asks his voice sounding uncertain. “I...fuck, Yura. I don’t think I can just be friends with you anymore.” 

 

“Good. I don’t want you to be. Do you think I dress up like this for just anyone?” Yuri said smirking. 

 

“Fuck, Yura.This dress,” Otabek’s hands move over the lace, one moving dangerously close to Yuri’s ass. “What...I...fuck it looks so good on you.” 

 

“I’m glad you like it.” Yuri says pressing himself closer to Otabek, he leans up to whisper in his ear, “I only bought it so you could take it off.” 

 

Yuri hears and feels the moan that Otabek lets out in response before Otabek’s lips are crashing back against his own. This kiss is much dirtier than their first, tongues playing as Otabek’s hands move down to squeeze Yuri’s ass. Yuri daringly pulls a leg up to wrap around Otabek’s hips, letting out a rough moan against Otabek’s lips as their cocks rub together through thin layers of clothes. He vaguely registers Otabek’s cut off moan that mixes with his own. 

 

“Are you sure, Yura?” Otabek asks, leaning back to look into Yuri’s green eyes. “We..we don’t have to go so fast, we can slow down if you want to. I don’t want to rush you, I...I don’t want this to mean nothing.” 

 

“I’m sure,” Yuri said with a loving smile, pressing a quick kiss to Otabek’s lips before he leaned to whisper into his ear again, “So take me to my room and fuck me, Beka.” 

 

Yuri hears Otabek’s low growl before he feels himself be picked up. He wraps his legs tight around Otabek’s waist as the kazakh’s hands grip Yuri’s ass. Their lips lock together as Otabek carefully carries Yuri across his apartment. He pauses in the doorway of Yuri’s bedroom, stopping to turn on the string of fairy lights that wind around Yuri’s wall. Otabek gently sets Yuri onto the floor, their tongues wound together between their mouths. 

 

Yuri feels one of Otabek’s hands travel up his body, pausing when he finds the zipper to Yuri’s dress, pulling it down. Yuri gasps as the cool air hits his skin, contrasted by the heat of Otabek’s hands as he pulls the dress off of Yuri’s shoulders. Yuri kicks the fabric away when it drops to his feet. 

 

Feeling naked compared to a fully clothed Otabek, Yuri grabs the hem of Otabek’s shirt pushing it up his torso. Their mouths separate as Otabek yanks the shirt off over his head. Yuri’s fingers are already working at undoing Otabek’s belt. He lets out a frustrated huff when he can’t get it undone. Otabek’s fingers quickly move to replace his own. 

 

“I got it. I got it, baby.” Otabek’s fingers make quick work of it, unzipping his jeans and pushing them down his own hips. 

 

Yuri’s eyes widen as he takes in the size of the bulge in Otabek’s boxer briefs. Sure, he had known that Otabek was on the larger size, it was impossible to never have seen the other man naked with how many locker rooms they had shared over the years, but, he hadn’t been expecting it to be  _ that  _ big. He tries to school his expression to hide his shock, but he obviously doesn’t do it well enough. 

 

“I...ah...know I’m a little on the ah..big side?” Otabek said sounding extremely self conscious. “If you’re ah..worried, I can ah...bottom?” 

 

“Fuck no.” Yuri replies, looking up and pressing a heated kiss to Otabek’s lips. He reaches his hand into Otabek’s underwear, wrapping his hand around his cock and pulling it out, pleased at the groan he hears from Otabek. “I want you to fill me up with this big cock, Beka.” 

 

“Oh shit,” Otabek swears as his hands move to grip tightly on Yuri’s hips. “Fuck Yura, you think you can handle it? I don’t want to hurt you.” 

 

“Well, you better be sure to make sure I’m thoroughly prepared then.” Yuri says with a smirk as he steps back, divesting himself of his own underwear. He grabs a bottle of lube from his nightstand before he sits on to his bed, biting his lip as he looks up at Otabek, holding the bottle aloft towards him. “You better get started, it’s going to take awhile.” 

 

“Oh you are such a brat,” Otabek says, grabbing the bottle and climbing over Yuri on the bed, pushing him back into the pillows. “Maybe I should take it nice and slow, tease you like you teased me in that dress all night?” Otabek said pressing kisses to Yuri’s neck. Yuri lets out a breathy moan, “Oh, kitten likes that, huh?” 

 

Yuri feels his nails dig into the muscles of Otabek’s shoulder as Otabek’s mouth sucks at the sensitive skin under his ear, a string of Russian curses falling from his lips. 

 

“So naughty,” Otabek huffs into Yuri’s ear, his hands grab Yuri’s around the wrists, pushing them up over his head, “Leave them there, Kitten.” 

 

Yuri normally wouldn’t tolerate someone ordering him around like that, but something about the commanding tone of Otabek’s voice sent a chill down his spine. He bit his lip as he felt Otabek’s hand grip one of his thighs, pulling it up, Yuri’s legs separating. Otabek’s pupils were blown as he looked in Yuri’s eyes, his hand moving between Yuri’s cheeks, rubbing at his entrance. 

 

“I’ll go slow ok? Tell me if anything hurts ok?” The warmth and love in Otabek’s eyes melts Yuri’s heart, the fast passion of their earlier kissing sitting at the back of his mind, replaced by his love for the man above him. He just nods in response. 

 

Otabek pours some lube out onto his fingers, his eyes only briefly leaving Yuri’s before he feels a finger rubbing at his hole.

 

“Please, please, Beka.” Yuri begs, letting out a little moan as Otabek’s finger pushes inside of Yuri’s tight heat. 

 

Otabek’s fingers are much thicker than his own, making the stretch feel new compared to when he fingers himself. Otabek moves his finger slowly inside of Yuri, letting him adjust to it before he presses in a second. Yuri’s gaze slips from Otabek’s as he leans his head back against the pillow. He feels a sharp zing of pleasure running up his spine as Otabek crooks his fingers inside of Yuri. yuri can’t control the wrecked moan that falls from his lips. 

 

“That’s it, Kitten. You’re opening up so well for me.” Otabek tells him as he presses a third finger into Yuri, the stretch far more than anything Yuri had had before. While it burned it also felt so good with Otabek rubbed his fingers into Yuri’s sensitive walls over and over. “I’m going to add one more, baby.” Otabek says before a fourth finger works in next to the other three. 

 

Yuri feels like a puddle of goo, like he’s been there for hours when Otabek’s fingers slide out of him. He looks up at Otabek questioningly before he notices him leaning over to grab a condom out of Yuri’s night stand. He rolls it over his cock, pouring more lube onto his length. 

 

“You ready for me? Just relax baby. It’s going to hurt for a minute, but, I promise it will feel good. I’m going to make you feel so good, Yura.” Otabek whispers as he leans over Yuri, pressing a kiss to his lips. Yuri feels the blunt head of Otabek’s cock at his entrance before he feels the pain as Otabek slowly pushes in. 

 

Yuri focuses on controlling his breathing, trying to get himself to relax as Otabek’s big cock slowly slid into his tight little entrance.  It felt even bigger than it looked, and Yuri was relieved when he finally felt Otabek’s hips flush against his own. 

 

“You ok, Yura?” Otabek asked, pressing soothing kisses along Yuri’s face. 

 

“Yeah..just..just give me a minute.” Yuri said taking a few deep breaths, when the burn has faded to a dull ache he looks up at Otabek, “Ok, move please.” 

 

Otabek starts thrusting slowly in and out, his breathing hard. Yuri watches the pleasure on his lover’s face before Otabek pushes back in. He lets out a rough moan as his cock hits his prostate head on, a wave of pleasure rushing Yuri’s body. 

 

“Oh, fuck! Right...right there Beka.” Yuri moans, his hands moving from above his head to grip at Otabek’s shoulders. 

 

Otabek’s thrusts slowly quicken, adjusting his angle everytime Yuri lets out a rough moan. Soon they are moaning together on each thrust, gazing openly into each other’s eyes as Otabek’s cock pistons in and out of Yuri. 

 

“Yura, fuck, I’m close. You feel so tight around me.” Otabek moans out, gripping Yuri’s hips tightly. 

 

“Me...me too, Beka.” Yuri sighs out, his head dropping back onto his pillow as Otabek assaults his prostate with his cock. 

 

Yuri feels himself cum moments before he feels Otabek still on top of him, letting out a low groan. Yuri’s cum paints his own stomach, and a little of Otabek’s chest. 

 

Otabek pulls out, quickly tying off the condom and getting up to throw it away. Yuri feels like he can barely move as he slowly comes down from his high, watching Otabek walk to the bathroom. He returns with a wet cloth, wiping Yuri’s release from his skin. 

 

Yuri just lets out a pleased sigh as Otabek slides into bed, pulling Yuri against him a pressing a kiss to his forehead. Yuri looks up at him and is floored by the amount of love that he sees in Otabek’s eyes. 

 

“So, we’re...like, boyfriends now, right? “Yuri asks, his hand aimlessly running over Otabek’s muscular chest. 

 

“I want us to be.” Otabek replies, hand tracing circles into Yuri’s back. 

 

“Good.” 

 

“I love you, Yura.” Otabek says looking into Yuri’s eyes, his hand coming up to cup Yuri’s jaw. 

 

“I love you too, Beka.” Yuri says leaning up for a kiss, “Thank you for the best birthday ever.” 

 

“You’re welcome, kitten. Now, go to sleep.” Otabek says pressing a kiss to Yuri’s hair as they settle back into the bed. Yuri uses Otabek’s chest as a pillow as he lets his exhaustion pull him under. Feeling warm and content in the arms of the man he loves. Definitely the best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Happy Birthday Yuri!
> 
> Yuri's Dress :[here ](https://us.asos.com/parisian-petite/parisian-petite-lace-dress/prd/10798854?clr=black&SearchQuery=&cid=28037&gridcolumn=1&gridrow=2&gridsize=4&pge=1&pgesize=72&totalstyles=101)
> 
> Yuri's Shoes: [here](https://us.asos.com/lamoda/lamoda-black-platform-chunky-boots/prd/11182019?clr=black-pu&SearchQuery=&cid=6455&gridcolumn=4&gridrow=6&gridsize=4&pge=1&pgesize=72&totalstyles=379)
> 
> Yuri's Bag: [here](https://us.asos.com/asos-design/asos-design-snake-effect-cross-body-camera-bag/prd/10630258?clr=black&SearchQuery=&cid=15121&gridcolumn=2&gridrow=3&gridsize=4&pge=1&pgesize=72&totalstyles=95%5C)


End file.
